prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out, Damned Spot
Out, Damned Spot is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 10, 2015. Summary The girls are at school after having donated blood at the blood drive organized by Ashley. Emily arrives and informs them that she can’t donate blood since she was in Haiti during summer and can only donate blood after a year. Ashley walks up to them and thanks them for helping her out with the blood drive since the people she had recruited from the church cancelled at the last minute. A lady from church arrives. She mentions to Ashley how she hasn’t seen Ashley around church and Ted has been distracted these past few days. She asks Ashley if everything is fine between them and Ashley lies that everything is good and that Ashley has just been busy. The lady cryptically says that maybe the reason the people from church didn’t show up is because they were “busy”. The lady asks Ashley to request Ted to hang up posters for an upcoming beauty pageant around the church. Suddenly a clattering sound is heard, startling everyone. It turns out to Mike. The nurse asks him what is he doing and he replies that he was “interested in how it all works” and runs off. Aria calls after him but he ignores her. After he leaves, the liars notice that the freezer containing the vials of blood is open. The girls are discussing Mike in the hallway. Hanna and Spencer are convinced that Mike was there to steal their blood to frame them and help Alison but Aria refuses to believe them. Aria is stubborn that just because Holbrook wasn’t the one helping Alison doesn’t mean that Mike is. She tells them that Mike was in love with Mona and would never hurt her and storms off. Aria heads to class but hasn’t studied properly for her math test. During the test, Aria panics. She notices Andrew sitting in front of her and begins copying off of him. Hanna catches up to Spencer in the hallway. She tells Spencer that she needs her help since none of the schools Hanna got into are offering her financial aid and currently her mother is unemployed. Spencer is surprised since Ashley was working for the DiLaurentis family but Hanna tells her that Ashley left not willing to tell Spencer the reason. Spencer goes through Hanna’s paperwork and explains to her that the reason she was denied financial aid is because of her dad’s high income. After class, Andrew corners Aria and demands to know why she was copying off of him. Aria apologizes and tells him that she got conditional admission into Savannah College of Art and Design but can only keep it if she maintains a minimum required average. Andrew isn’t mad and he offers to tutor her. Aria initially declines and Andrew remarks that tutoring is better than getting caught cheating. Aria finally agrees to let him tutor her. Emily goes for a bike ride with Talia and they head out in the woods. Talia takes her to the spot where she had her first kiss in fourth grade. Talia tells her how weird her first kiss was and wishes she could have a do-over. Talia asks Emily what her biggest fear is. Emily, not wanting to answer the question, leans in and kisses Talia, telling her that it’s the do-over Talia wished for. Hanna heads home and finds Ashley sitting in the dark fiddling with her engagement ring. Ashley tells Hanna that she spoke to Ted after the blood drive since Ted deserved an answer. Ashley accepted his proposal but then told him the truth about sleeping with Jason. Ted told her that he needed some time to think and he would call her later. At Spencer’s, Spencer is on the phone with Aria. Aria reminds Spencer about how they thought Melissa was ‘A’ but turned out to be wrong but Spencer is convinced that Mike is working with Alison. Aria reassures her that she will keep an eye out on Mike, if Spencer stops jumping to conclusions. Spencer gets off the phone, and Jonny walks into the kitchen. He says that he is painting a mural at Hollis, and he invites her to tag along and help him. Spencer, on her mother’s orders, has to e-mail her relatives who can help her get into college, but he persuades her to come. Aria hears her brother’s phone ringing from between the couch cushions and answers it. It is a collect call from Chester Women's Correctional Facility from Alison, who says “Hank Mahoney” and hangs up. Spencer and Jonny head to Hollis after hours to paint the mural. Jonny tells her that if they do their work at night, the students won’t bother them. Spencer asks him what he would have done if Spencer refused to accompany him, to which Jonny replies that he would’ve called his ex-girlfriend, Sophia. Spencer reminisces about how she used to come to Hollis as a kid when she wanted to become a violinist. Jonny asks her why she never pursued the dream, and Spencer replies that according to the Hastings, if you don’t excel at something, you should give up. Jonny is surprised that Spencer never did anything just for the fun of it. Aria confronts Mike and demands to know why he has been talking to Alison and who Hank Mahoney is. Mike refuses to answer her questions and tells her that it’s none of her business. Aria wants to know why is Mike letting Alison manipulate him and informs him that she knows about the fight he and Mona had the night before she died but Mike just slams the door on Aria’s face. Meanwhile at Hanna’s house, Ashley informs Hanna that her father can’t make it to lunch the next day since he has to work. Ashley asks her why she wanted to meet Tom. Hanna admits that she wanted to talk to Tom about her college tuition. Ashley tells her that her father’s financial obligations were worked out in the divorce settlement. Hanna tells her she just wants to talk to her father, but Ashley tells her not to since she doesn’t want him to know about her unemployment. Ashley consoles Hanna that she’ll fix the problem. At The Brew, Ezra is doing paperwork. He remarks that Emily and Talia seem to be getting along great. Emily mentions to Ezra about Aria’s acceptance into Savannah College of Art and Design surprising Ezra. Emily is astonished that Aria didn’t tell him about it. Emily notices Talia’s file in Ezra’s stack of payroll and is shocked when she learns that Talia is married and listed her husband as an emergency contact. Back at Hollis, Jonny encourages Spencer to paint something on the mural too but Spencer is sure she’ll ruin it. Jonny finally persuades Spencer to paint something. After Spencer is done, as she gets down from the ladder, she falls but Jonny catches her. Mike is on his computer messaging someone named Hank Mahoney. He types that “she” told him what to bring and they need to meet up tomorrow. The other person types back that they’ll be in touch. Mike’s opens the mini fridge in his room and opens a decoy can of protein shake and inside it is a vial of blood. The next day Spencer is furious when she sees the newspaper, and realizes that the mural she helped Jonny paint was actually vandalism. Spencer snaps at him that he told her that he was hired to paint the mural. Jonny replies that he never used the word “hired” to make Spencer come with him. She screams at him that she has already been arrested once for murder but the charges were dropped and she can’t get into trouble again. Jonny apologizes but Spencer storms off. Aria sits down with Andrew for her tutoring session. Andrew mentions that Ezra must not be good at math and science since Aria didn’t ask him for help. Aria doesn’t want to talk about Ezra and tells him to get back to studying. Hanna keeps texting her and asking about Mike and Andrew notices this. At work Talia is flirty and tries to get Emily to taste some food she has been cooking. Emily freaks out on her and demands to know when she was going to tell her that she was married. Emily is angry that all this time, Talia told her how much she likes her and acted like nothing was wrong. Ezra walks in and asks if everything is fine but Emily storms out of The Brew. Outside The Brew, Emily sees Mike at an ATM machine taking out money. She grabs the receipt after he leaves and realizes that whatever account he is taking money out of has over $18,000. Aria is surprised at the number of activities Andrew is involved in at school. Andrew believes that compared to Aria’s life, his seems “planned” but Aria thinks that his life is more “healthy” and “functional”. Emily rushes inside and shows her the ATM receipt and Aria tells her about the call Mike got from prison. Just then, they hear Mike leave and beg Andrew to take his car to follow Mike. Andrew’s car is standard and since they don’t know how to drive stick Andrew agrees to drive them. Hanna is meeting with her father who is shocked that Hanna got so many good colleges. Hanna mentions the college tuition but her father tells her that he and Ashley already have an agreement. Tom tells her that he had no idea she wanted to go these types of schools. He admits that he is paying for Kate’s education at Dartmouth and can’t afford to fund both their education. Hanna is disgusted that her father is paying for Kate’s education but didn’t even bother asking Hanna about her plan. Tom defends himself by saying that the last time they talked about college, Hanna had no plans about college but Hanna tells him that the last time they talked about college, Hanna was twelve and storms off. Spencer composes an email to Melissa, apologizing for contacting her through e-mail since Melissa deserves much more, asking her if Wren still has his contact at Oxford. Andrew is curious about whatever is going on with Mike and Emily makes up an excuse that Mike is on drugs and that he is gambling. They follow Mike to a secluded diner. Aria and Emily rush inside and are shocked to see that Mike is meeting with Cyrus who introduces himself to Mike as Hank. Mike hands him an envelope. Hanna shows up at The Brew searching for Emily but Ezra informs her that Emily already left. Hanna tells him that she can’t get in touch with anyone since she left her phone at her dad’s office and would rather not go back to get it. Ezra tells her that she can talk to him if she wants to. Hanna breaks down and tells him about how her father doesn’t think she’s college material and is paying for Kate’s education instead. Ezra consoles her, telling her that his parents never thought he would amount to much. Once his parents cut him off he took every possible job he could, to make ends meet and put himself through college. Spencer meets up with Emily and Aria outside the diner. They think that Mike is running an errand for Alison. Aria doesn’t care if Mike is helping Alison, she just wants to keep him safe. Spencer convinces her that once Cyrus leaves, they’ll follow him. Aria gets a call from Ezra but ignores it. The call actually came from Hanna. Hanna returns Ezra his phone. She’s feeling much better now and is about to leave when she notices the poster for the beauty pageant with the grand prize being a scholarship for $20,000. While Emily, Spencer, and Aria are waiting outside the diner, watching Cyrus and Mike, Aria tells them about Ezra’s belief that Aria didn’t have the “perfect high school experience” because of him. Spencer also tells them about the confused state of her relationship. They receive a text message from “A”: “''Thanks for donating to my get-into- jail fund''” and a picture of their vials of blood. When they look back at the diner, Mike and Cyrus are gone. Mike gets in his car and leaves. Someone in a bike chases the girls and corners them up against a dumpster. It turns out to be Cyrus. He confronts the girls, asking them if they were following him. Spencer tells him that he has something of theirs. Cyrus smirks and offers to make a trade but Andrew shows up behind him with a baseball bat and tells Cyrus to leave them alone, scaring him off. Ashley gives Hanna her phone back that Tom dropped off. Hanna apologizes for going behind Ashley’s back. Ashley notices Hanna filling out the application form for the beauty pageant and Hanna tells her that she’s participating for the grand prize scholarship. Ashley tells her that Ted still hasn’t called her back and Hanna tells her that if she loves Ted, she should fight for him. Aria and Spencer head back to Spencer’s house and find Jonny stocking her refrigerator. Spencer admits to Jonny that she had fun last night but she has boundaries. Getting into college is her only ticket out of Rosewood and she doesn’t want to ruin it. Jonny tells her that he understands, and leaves. Talia shows up at Emily’s house. She explains that she married her husband, Eric, right out of high school and that they love each other, but not in the romantic sense. He knows that she is into girls, but she hasn’t left him because they are best friends and have been through a lot together. She apologizes for lying to Emily. Emily admits that there are things that she isn’t ready to share with her either and holds Talia’s hand. Hanna heads to Spencer’s house. They don’t know how to proceed since they know it’s only a matter of time before “A” plants their blood somewhere to connect them to Mona’s murder and get them arrested. Spencer heads downstairs to get another blanket and has no idea that Mike is watching her through the window. The episode ends with someone wearing black gloves taking the vial containing Hanna’s blood and transferring some of the blood from the vial onto the clothes Mona was wearing the day she died, while the video of Hanna and Caleb discussing breaking into the storage facility plays in the background. Notes * The girls, except for Emily, donate blood at a blood drive at Rosewood High, organized by Ashley Marin. * Mike, apparently, steals one of the blood viles and hides it in an energy drink can in his bedroom. * Mike meets up with Cyrus, who is under the alias Hank Mahoney, at a diner and hands him an envelope. * Hanna's father declines to pay for Hanna's college tuition, saying that he promised Isabel that he would pay for Kate to go to Dartmouth, and he was under the impression Hanna didn't want to go to college. * Aria asks Andrew to tutor her since she needs a minimum average to keep her conditional admission into Savannah College of Art and Design. * Emily finds out that Talia is married, but she and her husband are separated. * 'A' transfers some of Hanna's blood onto the clothes Mona was wearing the day she died. Title and Background *"Out, Damned Spot" is a reference to Macbeth ''by William Shakespeare. In the play, after talking so tough throughout the play about how she could kill to become queen, it turns out that she begins cracking under the pressure of the crime and the secret. She hallucinates that she still has blood on her hands from planting the murder weapons used to kill the king, symbolizing her fear of being found out; blood that she can't seem to scrub off. *In the Book Series, Spencer played Lady Macbeth and said the exact same line: "Out, Damned Spot". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval Trivia *The table read was on September 16, 2014. *Filming began on September 17, 2014 and wrapped September 25, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 1.77 million viewers. Featured Music *"A Good Day (Morning Song)" by '''Priscilla Ahn' - (Emily and Talia ride their bikes, talk and then kiss). *"Wolf Like Me" by TV On The Radio - (Mike is working out in his room when Aria confronts him about helping Alison). *"Beautiful" by Ben Rector - (Spencer sends an email to Melissa asking if Wren still has his contact at Oxford). *"I Was Waiting For You" by Greg Barnhill - (Aria and Emily follow Mike into a diner). *"Here We Go" by Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors - (Mike hands Cyrus the envelope). *"Phantoms and Friends" by Old Man Canyon - (Hanna talks to Ezra at the Brew). *"Desert Days" by Elenowen - (Spencer arrives to meet Emily & Aria outside of the diner). Gallery BTS & Promotional Bxrr8WiIgAA8RFn.jpg BxsOGGeIYAEY4pP.jpg BxsuSW6IUAAFcFY.jpg PLL 519 BTS.png Bx1KwCFCEAADKD0.jpg Bx1JjFCIgAAGhzb.jpg Bx5FD-ZIUAAPHEE.jpg Bx5b4ewCEAAhm57.jpg Bx5bggUIgAMepkO.jpg Bx7xoVkIIAAhXim.jpg troian.JPG ash.JPG Lucy and Brandon 5x19!.jpg shay1.JPG ByPoYqxIMAEemoj.png 5x19 DAY 4 Sculpture (1).jpg 5x19 DAY 5 Nzingha and Kim (1).jpg ByTQvGSIQAA5VWa.jpg ByUOs17IMAAAAeL.jpg ByUO5djIgAAPqZK.jpg Miranda Mayo.JPG ian.JPG pll.JPG 5x19 DAY 6 Nzingha and Paula (1).jpg BydenQ5IYAA8EfZ.jpg By5yUyICEAAILcS.jpg By53M7xIcAEYRBv.jpg BTS_5x19-01.jpg BTS_5x19-02.jpg BTS_5x19-03.jpg BTS_5x19-04.jpg BTS_5x19-05.jpg BTS_5x19-06.jpg BTS_5x19-07.jpg BTS_5x19-08.jpg 5x19-01.jpg 5x19-02.jpg 5x19-03.jpg 5x19-04.jpg 5x19-05.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-08.jpg 5x19-09.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 5x19-11.jpg 5x19-12.jpg 5x19-13.jpg 5x19-14.jpg 5x19-15.jpg Screencaps TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 015.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 017.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 020.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 022.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 023.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 024.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 025.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 026.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 028.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 030.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 032.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 033.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 035.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 036.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 037.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 038.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 040.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 042.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 050.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 054.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 054.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 056.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 057.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 058.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 059.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 060.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 062.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 063.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 065.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 067.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 069.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 073.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 075.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 076.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 077.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 078.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 083.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 085.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 087.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 090.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 093.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 094.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 098.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 101.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 103.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 104.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 107.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 108.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 109.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 110.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 112.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 113.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 117.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 120.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 126.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 122.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 128.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 129.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 133.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 134.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 135.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 138.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 140.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 141.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 143.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 147.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 149.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 150.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 152.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 155.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 159.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 160.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 163.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 166.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 168.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 169.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 174.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 175.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 176.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 177.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 179.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 181.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 183.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 184.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 185.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 186.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 188.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 190.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 192.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 195.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 197.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 200.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 204.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 205.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 207.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 208.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 211.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 212.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 214.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 217.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 219.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 221.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 223.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 226.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 227.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 228.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 230.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 232.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 234.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 235.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 238.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 239.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 241.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 242.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 243.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 246.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 248.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 249.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 250.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 253.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 254.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 256.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 258.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 260.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 263.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 264.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 267.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 271.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 273.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 275.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 277.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 278.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 280.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 281.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 282.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 283.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 285.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 286.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 288.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 290.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 292.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 294.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 297.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 298.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 300.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 302.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 304.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 306.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 308.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 309.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 312.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 314.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 316.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 319.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 325.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 327.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 329.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 332.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 333.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 334.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 336.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 338.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 339.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 340.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 342.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 343.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 346.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 348.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 350.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 352.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 355.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 356.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 358.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 361.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 362.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 363.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 365.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 367.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 369.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 370.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 372.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 374.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 376.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 379.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 383.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 385.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 387.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 389.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 391.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 393.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 396.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 398.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 399.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 400.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 402.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 405.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 406.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 407.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 408.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 412.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 414.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 415.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 416.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 417.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 419.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 422.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 424.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 427.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 428.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 430.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 432.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 434.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 436.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 438.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 440.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 443.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 446.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 450.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 451.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 452.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 455.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 456.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 458.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 460.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 461.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 464.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 466.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 468.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 469.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 472.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 475.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 477.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 479.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 484.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 488.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 492.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 495.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 496.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 497.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 498.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 500.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 502.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 504.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 505.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 506.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 508.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 509.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 510.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 512.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 513.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 514.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 515.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 516.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Lia.519.720 517.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B